


William Howard Taft-tub

by soixantesix



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bathtubs, M/M, Showers, steve likes to do stuff in and around water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soixantesix/pseuds/soixantesix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tony finds himself ordering a William Howard Taft sized bathtub because of REASONS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	William Howard Taft-tub

The first time that Tony had discovered that Steve enjoyed doing _things_ in and around water was one Sunday morning, bright and early. He had decided it would a pleasant surprise for Steve, who always takes his morning shower at 6AM, to hop in the shower with him. Tony hadn’t gotten any sleep that night anyway, and what better way to wake up (besides coffee, and of course Tony had already had 3 mugs full) than with a nice warm shower and a little Steve. He quietly snuck into the bathroom around 6:04 and quickly disrobed, leaving his oil stained clothes in a tiny heap on the floor. He waited until Steve had turned towards the wall to jump in the shower and grab Steve’s ridiculously muscular ass. Steve jumped forward, almost slipping and hitting his head against the wall.

“Good morning, sunshine. Thought I’d join you for a little rub-a-dub-dub,” Tony said snidely. Steve tried to turn around, but with Tony in the shower as well, there was little space for either of them to move. With little bumps against the walls and elbows in the face (Steve said he was sorry), the two were face to face and Steve looked half-pleased, half-annoyed. Steve leaned down to kiss Tony anyway, knowing that he meant well despite disturbing Steve’s shower ritual.

“Good morning, Tony. Please tell me you at least slept a little last night; you’re beginning to scare me,” Steve said, looking down at the oil caked under Tony’s fingernails and the little smudge on his forehead. Whatever Tony said, it probably wouldn’t help Steve’s worrying. He rubbed his thumb on the soap and wiped at Tony’s forehead in an effort to get the oil stain out.

“I can neither confirm nor deny those allegations, but I must admit, you look especially ravishing in the shower,” Tony said, giving Steve a nice, long once-over. His skin was flush due to the hot water streaming down over his body, glistening in all the right places. It wasn’t long before Steve caught onto why Tony had hopped in this shower with him that morning and decided to play along.

“Well thank you, sir. You look pretty alright yourself,” Steve said coyly, leaning down to kiss Tony’s collarbones. Tony slid his hands down Steve’s back, slightly pausing at his dip and rubbing circles around his dimples, before finally grabbing a fistful of ass and holding on for dear life. Tony could feel himself getting hard for Steve, acknowledging in the back of his mind that his body had always been a victim of the morning glory phenomenon. Well, it was either that or the beautiful man kissing his neck and rubbing against him in a hot shower; he never figured out which one it was. Tony wasn’t the only one excited either; he could feel Steve poking against his stomach, inviting Tony to touch him.

“Looks like someone’s awake,” Tony said, pushing Steve back against the wall of the shower, hoping to free up some space so he could get on his knees. One of his favorite things was receiving a morning blow, so why not reciprocate? Steve took his lips off of Tony’s collarbones, noticing a pink circle beginning to take shape. He secretly liked the idea of leaving his mark; that if ever someone tried to touch Tony, they would know that he’d been there first. He’d never told anyone though, making it just a bit more of a turn on for Steve. Watching the hickey appear, he could feel himself throbbing a bit, looking for a little more action than he had expected during his morning shower. Tony tried lowering himself to his knees but there was barely enough room for the two of the men in the shower standing. His legs kicked the door of the shower open letting in a burst of cold air that honestly could’ve killed the mood, but Tony kept on, placing his lips around the tip of Steve’s cock.

“Oh…Tony…oh wow,” Steve said, careful to keep his tone down. He didn’t feel like annoying anyone and waking them up this early in the morning with Tony’s name. Steve watched as Tony’s head bobbed up and down on his cock, feeling the suction and, in turn, the pleasure it gave him. He tried to control himself, to not get so worked up so quickly, but Tony was good at oral, always had been and always would be, and Steve couldn’t help himself. His hips bucked forward and Tony slipped back on the wet tile floor and almost completely out of the shower, almost taking Steve down with him.

“Oh my gosh, Tony, are you alright?!” Steve said, scrambling out of the shower to kneel on the bathroom floor. He heard Tony huff a little, thinking he was in pain, only to realize he was laughing.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I swear if I didn’t have such a wonderful sense of humor, I’d be very angry about this whole situation, Steve. You need to learn how to harness your power and not use it while thrusting into my mouth,” Tony said as a smile crept across his face.

“Oh, God, I thought I hurt you. I’m so sorry…I’ll do better next time, promise,” Steve said and trying not to get too worried.

“Well, this episode has only proved two things. One, you’re gorgeous when you’re wet, and two, I need a bigger shower.”

The second time Tony realized Steve liked doing _things_ in and around water was a Thursday afternoon, after a long fight alongside the rest of the Avengers. By this point, Tony was well aware of Steve’s bathing habits, deciding not to intrude again until he had his shower remodeled with more space for the both of them. Tony sat in the hot bath, letting his body soak until the aches stopped hurting if only for a moment. He’d gotten thrown around and beaten up quite a bit in the fight that day and sometimes (even when he didn’t want to admit it) the only thing that could calm him down and keep him fighting was a nice long soak in the bathtub. When he was younger, when things never seemed to turn out as he’d wanted, he would fill the bathtub up with water so hot that the mirrors would fog and he’d feel a burn on his skin as he’d lower himself into the water. So by instinct, if the day had been rough Tony would take a scalding soak, letting the water rush over him and leaving his thoughts behind. This wasn’t an act of masochism, it was just Tony being Tony, trying to desensitize himself from the world around him.

Tony felt the familiar sting of hot water on his body, hoping to wash away that days bruises. He always timed his baths to that of the 1812 Festival Overture (which was never something that Tony was particularly proud of, and if you asked, he would’ve denied it wholeheartedly until the death), 15 minutes and 23 seconds of unadulterated bliss. It was long enough that he could completely relax and let his mind wander without the bath getting too cold. Somewhere around the 3 and a half-minute mark of the piece, when Tony was silently conducting his imaginary orchestra, Steve had quietly snuck into the bathroom with ulterior motives. It hadn’t taken long for Steve to notice Tony’s unusual habit after they’d started fighting, living, and sleeping together. He thought of this as a way to get Tony back for the time he intruded on his shower. Steve slinked into the room, careful not to let the door click when he opened and shut it. He dropped the towel to the floor; the music booming through the sound system built into the walls, and put one foot into tub. Tony shot up so his entire torso was out of the steaming water.

“Hey, I thought I’d just come in here and relax with you, if that’s alright,” Steve said with a smirk across his face. If it had been any other person, Tony would’ve kicked them between the legs and immediately shooed them out of the room. Tony closed his eyes again and nodded his head, sliding back under water until his chest was fully submerged. Steve stepped into the tub completely, contemplating where he would even fit in such a small space. Tony kicked one leg over the side of the tub and noticed the hairs on his legs stand up from the drastic temperature change. Steve tried to lie down in the tub, but half of his body was out of the water and the other was completely lying on top of Tony. They finagled their bodies so that they both could fit, but it wasn’t comfortable to say the least. The water overflowed from the bath and onto the floor, but both Steve and Tony ignored it. Tony kissed the top of Steve’s head, somewhat grateful that he was in the bath with him.

It wasn’t all that relaxing, though, and soon enough, the water got cold and the temperature in the room dropped. As the final notes of the 1812 Festival Overture played, Tony sat up with the intention to get out of the bath and towel off. Steve stopped him with a hard and fast kiss on the lips. Tony immediately reciprocated, sliding his tongue into Steve’s mouth and taking in the taste of his boyfriend. It was nice, exciting even, but something didn’t feel right. Everything was squished and damp and cold, not ideal conditions for what Steve was leading on. He could see that Steve was getting hard and wanted to fool around in the tub (at that moment it hit Tony that _holy shit_ _Steve has kinks and bathtub sex is probably one of them_ ) but stabbing Tony in the side with his cock was probably not the best way to turn him on.

“Hey, darlin’, I am all up for…what would you even call this…bathtub play? But this tub is way too small for me, let alone the two of us. Why don’t we move this to the bedroom, where we’d both be a lot more comfortable? Also I’m freezing my ass off here, and I know you’re used to that, my little soviet popsicle, but me and my junk are not,” Tony said in an effort to lighten the mood while also trying to avoid the fact that he was sort of turning Steve down. Steve sat all the way up, with a little disappointment on his face. Seeing Steve let down always made Tony feel guilty and want to fix things. Sometimes it made him want to hide away in his lab. But mostly, it made him want to make things all right for Steve, to give him everything he wanted and more.

“Oh, it’s okay, I guess,” Steve said, his disappointment becoming glaringly obvious. Tony felt like shit. This was the opposite of what he wanted.

“Don’t look so down, grumpy gills, we can still fool around. I just want to not have prunes for balls when trying to perform. You know how damn self-conscious I get.” Tony tried to play it off as humor. It seemed to work; a smile crept across Steve’s face.

“You’re disgusting sometimes. Utterly disgusting. You should be glad I love you, otherwise I don’t know how I’d put up with you,” Steve said as they both got out of the bath and grabbed towels.

“You’d probably hate me and then we’d have hate-sex, so you know, either way, you’re getting laid.” Tony wrapped the fuzzy towel around his waist and leaned up to give Steve a soft peck on the lips. Maybe he could fix this.

The third time that Tony recognized that Steve liked doing _things_ in and around water, Tony was ready for him. After the last bathtub fiasco, Tony found himself scouring the internet for a William Howard Taft sized bathtub (while American History was never his favorite subject, Tony’s favorite history fun-fact was that President Taft had to have a custom bathtub made to accommodate his 360 lbs. and 6’ tall body). Not only that but he had his entire bathroom remodeled, more than doubling the size of the shower (while also adding in a few detachable shower heads for fun) and making sure the bathtub had sufficient insulation in order to keep the water hot at all times. While Tony knew this wouldn’t fix all of the problems that he and Steve faced on a daily basis, he could be sure that this would fix at least two of them.

It was a bleak Tuesday evening, rain and sleet were falling from the sky and somehow, despite Tony’s continual badgering of JARVIS, the mansions temperature never seemed to reach 60°F. Everyone was sulking around the house; the mission that day hadn’t ended well and no one liked fighting in the freezing rain. Tony saw that Steve wasn’t in the greatest mood and decided that he needed to cheer him up, knowing that he had just the thing to pick up not only his spirits, but his body temperature as well.

“Hey, Steve, I have something to show you,” Tony shouted, almost completely unable to hide his excitement. Steve emerged from his office in a pair of gray sweatpants and a tan sweater (classic Steve to look beautiful even when he wasn’t trying) with sketchbook in hand and charcoal smudges around his fingertips.

“Can it wait? I’m sort of in the middle of a drawing,” Steve said, running his fingers through his hair.

“No, it can’t wait. I need you right now and you better not back talk to me or you’re not going to get another famous Tony Stark blowjob for a month,” Tony said, trying to sound annoyed but letting the happiness escape from the corners of his mouth. Steve slinked out of his room, following Tony unenthusiastically.

“Remember when Thor clogged your bathroom because he has no sense of personal boundaries and how he should use his own toilet and not the toilets of others, and we had to shut it down for a few days just to find a plumber who would deal with that mess? Well it’s fixed now,” Tony said, silently laughing at the stupidity of his own lie (though he wouldn’t have put it past Thor to actually clog someone else’s toilet).

“Tony did you really drag me all the way up here to let me know that you fixed my toilet?” Steve asked, annoyed that Tony thought something like this was important when all he wanted to do was drink his tea and finish up a few sketches.

“It’s a little bit more than that, Cap,” Tony said as he opened the door to the bathroom. “I made a few slight changes.” Tony watched Steve’s face glow as he saw the gigantic bathtub and new shower, complete with a built in bench and even some ambient lighting.

“Oh, and I ran a bath, because I know you like that sort of thing.” Tony smiled up at Steve, watching the annoyance melt off of his face. “I made sure that both the shower and the bathtub could accommodate the both of us. I had to have this tub specially made, it’s bigger than Taft’s tub, and it’s insulated so the water never goes cold. Oh and the floors are heated too. I thought I’d invest in something _we’d_ actually use.” Steve placed his sketchbook on a side table next to the sink and enveloped Tony in a huge, warm hug.

“Wow, Tony, I love this so much. Thank you,” he said and kissed Tony squarely on the lips.

“So how about that bath, it’s nice and hot. I’ve already got the music cued up and everything. It’s just waiting for us.” Both of the men stripped down to nothing and stepped into the steaming bath. Steve sat down first and parted his legs, making enough room for Tony to sit down with him. The two sat in the bath in silence, listening to the orchestra play. Steve kissed the top of Tony’s head and Tony acknowledged this as a _thank you, thanks for everything you’ve done for me_ kiss and squeezed his hand. What they had may not have been perfect in any sense of the word, but at that moment, they fit together like two pieces of this weird puzzle that was their life in their huge William Howard Taft-tub. The warm water was placid in the tub, neither of the men moving because they didn’t want to move. This is where they wanted to be and whom they wanted to be with.  The 1812 Festival Overture played through the speakers, the violins soaring above the horns, and a sense of comfort sat still in the air. They were comfortable in love, and nothing, not even another evil villain or alien race, could change that.

**Author's Note:**

> • I apologize for this, this being another Emily-got-an-idea-whilst-in-the-shower-and-decided-to-write-fluff-for-it story. Basically I was in the shower/bath when I realized that Steve could hardly fit into a bathtub because he’s so muscly and stuff, let alone Steve and Tony in the bathtub trying to do things. It probably doesn’t help that I listen to my SteveTony playlist in the shower. So this happened. I’m sorry I’m not sorry.  
> • I spent the majority of the time writing this while listening to the 1812 Festival Overture (as you could’ve probably deduced), which is a fantastic orchestral piece in and of itself. It doesn’t really fit the mood in the end, so if you’d like to change the music at the end to something a little more fitting, I’d try Nocturne No. 2, Op. 9 in E Flat Major by Chopin. Or On Melancholy Hill by the Gorillaz. That song gives me so many feels. BUT DON’T FEEL OBLIGATED I JUST WANTED TO SUGGEST STUFFS.  
> • I'm pretty sure I wrote this in January, only to show it to one person and never to be read again. I've been thinking about publishing it for a while, so um, here have it. Obvs this has nothing to do with the movie, but I hope y'all like it.


End file.
